


Al Hakeema

by A_Rambling_Jane, Anonymous033, Fic_Zorro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Rambling_Jane/pseuds/A_Rambling_Jane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Alala Reyes, Hija del Canario y la Heredera del Demonio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crazy thought that was done over on tumblr, it is the child of Sara and Nyssa. She is still a work in progress, and there might be a couple more authors that come in from time to time and write a chapter of her life. This does not have a set time, we will make notes to tell you what time it is, how old Alala is, what is going on in everyones lives. So please be patient with us, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Update: Yes this is being reposted. I made a mistake I when created this and got authors usernames mixed up. I guess they didn't know how to remove themself as an author except by deleting the entire work. It's okay though, we still have everything we wrote, so no harm no foul.

“Have you ever thought about children?” Sara opened her eyes to look at her wife, who just laid there, in their bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Nyssa?”

“I’ve always wanted kids. I wanted to have at least three. It wasn’t until I met you that it became clear to me that they would not be of my blood, but I still want them.” Sara leaned up on her arm and scooted closer to Nyssa. She placed her hand on her face and gently turned Nyssa’s head so that she was looking her in the eyes.

“Let’s go adopt some kids.” Sara smiled down. The smile that engulfed Nyssa’s face was bigger than the one that Sara saw on their wedding day.

 

They had been looking for weeks. Too many of the agencies that they went through looking for a child wouldn’t let them adopt. Or they could adopt but they would have to pay large sums of money.

“This is hopeless. Why are we still doing this?” Sara exclaimed. She was frustrated about every road block they have come across, and was losing hope of starting a family with Nyssa.

“Do you not wish for a family anymore?” Nyssa asked her. Nyssa’s face was blank, her mask, but Sara could see through it. Could see the pain that she was feeling also; the anger, the sadness, the hurt. Sara let out a sigh of frustration as she pushed a stray hair back.

“No. I still want a family with you. I just hate everything that is going on.”

“Come. We have another mission.”

“Where?”

“Cadiz, Spain”

 

They had finished their mission but decided to stay longer to enjoy the festival.

“Think of it as a second honeymoon Nyssa!” Sara laughed as she went through the stalls and looked at all the colors.

“Perhaps we could find some colored items for Felicity Smoak. Something of the pink variety.” Nyssa asked as she fingered a gold mask with pink feathers poking out.

“Or green.” Sara muttered under her breath as she looked at a stall of scarves. Nyssa just smirked as she grabbed Sara’s hand and they continued down the street, weaving between carnivalers. It was Sara who stopped and pulled Nyssa back. Sara was looking up to a big church, one that looked like it had history to it, but not enough to become a museum.

“Let’s go look!” Sara exclaimed running up the churches steps. Nyssa followed behind at a more leisurely pace, and just smiled at Sara who knocked on the big church doors. They watched as the doors were open by a young boy, no older than 10.

“Are you here for adoption day?” He asked them. Sara looked to Nyssa in question.

“Yes we are. Are we late?” She asked, bending down a little to look the little boy in his eyes.

“Nope!” He exclaimed, popping the ‘p’

“Come on!” He grabbed both Sara and Nyssa’s hands and pulled them in to the church and down the aisle, towards the back. Nyssa smiled at the boy as Sara jogged a little to keep up with him. They walked down the hall out to a courtyard that was filled with kids of all ages.

“Welcome! Were you on the list?” A nun came up and asked them.

“Uh, no, sorry. We didn’t know about this until today. We were walking by your church when I just had this feeling to stop.”

“Well He does work in many ways. Is there a specific age you were looking towards? Some of the younger kids are down for their naps right now, but they should be waking up soon.” Both Sara and Nyssa shook their heads.

“Just a child who is strong.” Nyssa said.

“What my wife means is one who can handle traveling. We travel a lot for our jobs and we don’t always have a babysitter.” The nun frowned at them.

“I don’t know. Kids are a lot of responsibilities. They need a good and stable home.”

“We know. Our job is starting to slow down and we have more down time, but we still travel. We had planned that by the time we were able to go through the adoption process, one of us would be able to stay home more.” Sara explained. The nun gave them a questioning look but didn’t ask anymore questions.

“Go ahead and mingle with the children. The younger kids will be getting up in about twenty minutes.” Nyssa and Sara thanked the nun before starting to slowly walk among the kids. Squatting down and chatting with a few, or sitting a playing with a different group. It was when a group of nuns came out and started to herd the kids away when they met another nun.

“I’m Mother Superior. If you will follow me please?” She asked the ladies before turning around and setting off in a brisk walk, not looking back to see if they were following. They walked down another hallway before entering an office. She motioned towards the chairs in front of her desk as she took a seat behind it.

“Now Sister Calisa has told me that you two are looking to adopt, but that you have stated that your job has you traveling a lot. Is this correct?”

“It is.” Nyssa answered.

“I must tell you I don’t know if you are fit enough. I can see that you two are eager to start a family, do not get me wrong, but you are not stable enough yet. The home must have you both there.”

“Mother please. My wife has just recently been promoted in her job, which allows me to step away from the traveling as much. I can’t promise that we will always be home, but we can promise that the child will be in a home filled with love. We both come from large families. We know that children need love-“

“And discipline” Nyssa interjected

“to grow. Maybe there is a child here that we’ll see and go “That’s the one.” Or maybe there is a child here who will think we’re the one. Maybe there is no child here that we connect with. All we want is the chance to talk to the kids, see if any of them might fit in with my wife and I.” Sara pleaded. The Mother regarded them both with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Alright. You may continue to walk among them. The younger kids are up now and with the older ones eating a snack. Will you join me in visiting them?” She asked, rising from her chair. Nyssa inclined her head and rose as Sara nodded enthusiastically and practically jumped from her seat.

“Thank you Mother.”

“Do not thank me yet child.”

 

Nyssa stayed on the outskirt of the room while Sara walked amongst the children. Many of them talked with her, some asked her to play with them.

“Your wife is good with the kids.” Nyssa looked over to the Mother.

“She is. She has so much compassion, something that I am grateful for.”

“I can see that you had a dark past about you child. But I also can see that your wife has helped you with that darkness. I just wonder; will you allow your darkness to affect a child?”

“Never.” Nyssa answered immediately turning towards the Mother. The Mother stayed silent and Nyssa returned her attention back to the kids and Sara. She saw that Sara was sitting with a small group of kids who were on the floor.

 

Sara was sitting with a group of about five kids, , talking to and playing with them, when one of the toddlers came over and thrust a small stuffed animal in Sara’s lap. Nyssa noticed that it was in the shape of a red bird. The red was faded from use, but she could still see it.

“’nary!” The toddler exclaimed holding the toy towards Sara.

“That’s her canary,” one of the older boys told Sara. Sara’s eyes widened just a little at that, but she smiled at the little girl.

“May I hold your canary?” She asked. The little girl brought the toy back to her chest and pointed to Sara.

“’Ary!”

“That’s not canary silly! That’s a mommy!” One of the girls in the group told the little girl. Sara just kept a smile on her face, her heart racing at what the little girl called her. Sara watched as the toddler walked over to Nyssa.

 

“’Old ‘ary!” The little girl said, shoving the toy in to Nyssa’s hand. Nyssa kept her mask on her face, but her heart started to race when this child gave her this toy. A toy that resembled that which her wife was named, but in the colors that she herself wears.

“I will hold this and protect it with my life.” Nyssa told the little girl, bringing the toy up to her chest. She knew her words had a double meaning, but no one would ever know truly. The child nodded her head before turning back around and racing off, tackling Sara’s back. Nyssa heard Sara’s laughter and watched as Sara brought to the little girl back in front of her and tickled her side, making a funny face towards her. The little girl let out a squeal of laughter, before sitting down in Sara’s lap. There was a gasp next to her, reminding her that she was not alone.

“That has never happened before.” The Mother uttered.

“What? The sharing of her toy?”

“No, her laughter. Alala has always been a calm and happy baby, but never has she laughed as she just did.”

“What does that mean?” The Mother faced Nyssa with a small smile on her face.

“That you and your wife are to be her parents. It is the sign from Him that I needed that you are indeed ready for children. Come, you must meet Alala’s caretaker.” Nyssa turned back to watch her wife who had the child and a book in her lap. The child would point at something in the book only to look up at Sara with a big smile on her face, before clapping her hands and going back to the book. Nyssa kept her eyes on that image as she followed the Mother out of the room, until she had to look away.

“Who is her caretaker?”

“Sister Maria. She was the sister who found our little Alala.”

“Alala means war-like.” Nyssa commented.

“Yes.” The Mother was shocked that someone else knew the meaning behind the name.

“A visiting sister, one who helps care for Alala gave her the name after an incident with a couple.” Nyssa just nodded her head.

“And her birth parents? What of them?”

“We do not know. Alala was left on our doorstep. There was only a note saying that she was born on November 11, 2018.”

“That means her birthday just passed.”

“Yes. She just turned three. Ah! Sister Maria, there is someone one I would like you to meet.” The woman in the plain shirt and gray floor length skirt turned around to face the ladies. She was older, maybe late 30’s. She had blonde hair that was pulled back in a severe bun. It was her face though that surprised Nyssa. Looking at this woman, Nyssa thought she was looking at Sara in the future, or maybe even a distant relative.

“Mother.” The sister inclined her head in greeting.

“Sister Maria I would like to introduce you to Alala’s new parents. This is Nyssa- I’m sorry dear I never got your last name.”

“Nyssa Lance.”

“Nyssa Lance and her wife Sara is with Alala now.”

“Oh thank goodness! He’s finally answered my prayers.” Sister Maria hugged Nyssa, ignoring her outstretched hand.

“I have been so afraid that no one would come for that child. Many have wanted to adopt her since she was a babe, but for reasons unknown many of the adoptions fell through.” The sister pulled away from the stunned Nyssa and smiled at the woman.

“Please Sister Maria, we must wait. We don’t know if it will all work.”

“Mother please. If this was any other adoption I would not be meeting her until two months in to the process. The fact that you brought her here, to meet me, before any paperwork has been started, means that He has given us a sign that she and her wife are Alala parents.”

“Maria-“

“Please Sister I understand your enthusiasm, but I must agree with the Mother on this. My wife and I would love to adopt Alala, but we must also follow proper channels to finally become that child’s parents.” Sister Maria’s smile turned in to that of fondness.

“You really will be her parents. I can tell.”

 

Nyssa made her way back to Sara, Mother Superior trailing in her wake. Just before Nyssa opened the door to the room, however, she pulled the Mother aside.

“How long do you think it will take, this adoption?” Nyssa wanted to know.

“Adoptions usually take anywhere from two to six months, usually. There have been a few cases where it has taken more than a year for all the proper paperwork to be signed…”

“Mother, we have no time for games. Tell me what needs to be done and quickly.”

“I can not child. Only He can decide how things must be handled.” Mother Superior walked past Nyssa, back in to the room with the children as Nyssa tried to understand the emotions that were overcoming her. Once she felt that her mask was in place she walked in also, her eyes searching for her wife. She spotted her sitting with Alala still, but they had changed from books to toys. The smile on both of their faces were both large and joyous that Nyssa couldn’t help smiling herself.


	2. We got her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. This popped in my head last night and I wanted to write it down and post before I forgot it and lost it. Enjoy! -FZ

Nyssa was sharpening her sword, something that has become very calming and relaxing to her in the last few months, when she heard the phone that Sara insisted she carry ring.

“Got it!” Sara jogged from their little kitchenette towards their office where the phone remained.

“Hello?”

“Yes this is she.”

“Yes we did.”

“Are you sure? This is a sure thing. Nothing and no one can come and stop it?”

“Yes I understand.”

“Yes we’ll be there. Thank you so much. Have a great day.” Nyssa had stopped in her sward care to listen in on the conversation. She watched as her wife walked out of the office with a stunned look on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“We got her.” Sara whispered. 

“Who?” She continued to stare at the phone as if the phone was going to come alive and attack her. 

“Who did we get love?” Sara finally looked up from the phone and smiled at Nyssa.

“Alala. We got her Nyssa. We got our daughter.” Nyssa was stunned also as Sara flung herself into her arms, causing the two of them to fall back to the floor.

“Are you positive? No more obstacles? We can go get our little girl?”

“Yes! The social worker and one of the sisters is actually bringing her out here, well to the house in the village, but yes. We are finally getting our little girl.” Sara smiled down to Nyssa. Nyssa was stunned. After so long, so many obstacles they had to go through, so much paperwork that needed to signed, it was finally happening. She was finally starting the family she had only ever quietly dreamed about.

“I love you.” Nyssa whispered to Sara. She was afraid to speak any louder and fear that she would shatter a dream.

“I love you too. And I love this little girl we’re about to have too.”


End file.
